La cruauté de Frieza
by Corpse Mortem
Summary: On le sait tous: Frieza est cruel. Mais savez-vous combien de fois il a été cruel avec soit sa famille, les habitants de l'univers ou envers son armée ?
1. Un soldat lâche

Hello ! Me voici avec mon premier texte pour ma première histoire sur ce site.

Je suppose que comme tout fan de Dragon Ball que vous êtes, vous savez la cruauté de Frieza ou Freezer. Mais je voulais la montrer davatange car j'adore Frieza et son caractère sadique. De ce fait, je me disais qu'un recueil un peu horrifique sur lui serait très bien. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il est toujours dans le Tournois du Pouvoir car on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé après le sacrifice de C17. Mais je pense que oui vu qu'il n'est pas sur le banc. Donc, peut-être interviendra-t-il pour aider Goku ou alors éjecter Goku après que ce dernier ait éjecté Jiren. Ce qui semblerait assez logique d'ailleurs connaissant le personnage.

Mais bon, je m'égare là.

* * *

Frieza était de mauvaise humeur. Sa queue rose se balançait de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche d'un mouvement trop sec et trop vif pour indiquer que le lézard humanoïde était calme.

Mais pourquoi une telle humeur massacrante ? La réponse était très simple : il avait demandé à son général, Litchi, d'exécuter une mission : aller sur Téa 80 pour asservir le peuple et lui laver le cerveau pour en faire des soldats. Mais, le haut gradé ne l'avait pas fait car ce peuple était connu pour être belliqueux et plutôt simple d'esprit, pour ne pas dire stupide, et avait tout bonnement déserté sachant ce qui l'attendrait si jamais il réapparaissait devant Frieza.

Mais c'était peut-être un peu trop compté sur une bonne étoile, un bon karma, ou une chance de dingue. Frieza était puissant autant au niveau de sa force de combat que au niveau de l'armée. Il possédait une bonne partie de l'univers et avait des milliers d'hommes sous ses ordres. Ce monstre détestait tout particulièrement trois choses : l'insubordination, la lâcheté et les mauvaises coupes de cheveux. Pour la dernière, personne ne savait vraiment d'où ça venait car elle était aussi ridicule que les deux autres compréhensibles : qui voudrait de soldats insolants et fuyant au moindre danger ? Et qui voudrait d'un soldat mal coiffé ? Bon, ça ne voulait rien dire sur leurs capacités guerrières ou autre alors personne n'arrivait à comprendre le pourquoi de la chose. Certains aimaient dire que c'était les Saiyajins et leur coupe de cheveux défiant la gravité le plus souvent qui auraient traumatisé le lézard. Mais jamais en présence du maître bien sûr.

Mais passons. Litchi avait donc déserté pour échapper à Frieza qui était connu pour faire souffrir ses soldats avant de les tuer quand il était énervé et un abandon de poste faisait partit de ces choses qui avait le don de fâcher le tyran galactique. De ce fait, l'homme à la peau grisâtre aux cheveux courts et rouge rosé était partit se cacher sur une petite planète espérant qu'il n'attirerait pas l'attention. Ce qui aurait put marcher si il n'avait pas omit un détail important : son équipement.

Chaque équipement était équipé par un système de GPS qui permettait si jamais il y avait un crash ou un problème de pouvoir localiser le ou les soldats et de les récupérer. Ce n'était pas spécialement que Frieza voulait récupérer des soldats de basse classe. C'était plutôt pour les membres des troupes d'élites car il fallait de bons soldats et c'était assez rare d'en trouver mine de rien.

De ce fait, quand Frieza apprit la trahison de Litchi, il décida de le retrouver et de lui faire payer cette lâcheté. Il demanda à une équipe chargée de la technologie de localiser le soldat. Ce qui ne fut pas très difficile et Litchi fut intercepté.

Ce dernier fut trainé par Zabon et Doria jusque devant Frieza. Le pauvre Litchi tremblait comme une feuille car il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Il pouvait même voir des éclairs dans les prunelles grenats du lézard. Pas de pardon à espérer. Seul la mort sera présente.

\- Alors, Litchi, tu pensais pouvoir fuir après ta trahison et espérer que je ne te trouverais pas ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû me trahir.

Ce disant, il tira un rayon violet de son doigt et il transperça l'épaule gauche de Litchi. Ce dernier gémit de douleur. Il en reçu encore d'autres lui transperçant ses bras et ses jambes. Son sang écarlate gouttait sur le sol et le soldat finit par s'effondrer sur le sol baignant dans son hémoglobine. Mais Litchi était encore en vie. Frieza avait fait exprès de le laisser vivant pour savourer sa douleur. Le lézard rigola et observa Litchi qui essayait de se relever.

\- Vois-tu, mon cher Litchi, j'aime la discipline dans mon armée. Je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse me désobéir ou se comporter comme un lâche. De ce fait, tu dois le payer de ta vie !

Et il lui tira un rayon dans la poitrine et recommença à nouveau et encore. Quand Litchi ne bougea plus, il se détourna et ordonna à ses sbires :

\- Emportez-le et faites-en ce que vous en voulez.

Ne jamais s'opposer à Frieza. Jamais.


	2. Le grand frère embêtant

Frieza regardait par la grande vitre de son vaisseau spatial. Il serrait un peu trop fort son verre de vin pour être serein. Son regard carmin restait fixé sur la galaxie.

Si Frieza était aussi tendu c'était parce que son frère aîné, Coola, s'était invité dans le vaisseau de son cadet.

Malgré leur lien de parenté, Frieza et Coola ne s'aimaient pas. Ils ne se haïssaient pas non plus cependant. Disons qu'ils se disaient je t'aime moi non plus depuis des années.

Frieza voulait régner intégralement sur l'univers mais ne le pouvait pas avec son frère comme concurrent direct et vice-versa pour Coola. Et ils savaient que ça n'était pas leur père, Cold, qui allait jouer les arbitres car il en avait plus qu'assez de ces disputes sans intérêt pour lui. Et quand papa Cold en avait marre, papa Cold en avait marre. Les deux frères savaient qu'il était assez puissant pour coller une bonne correction à ses fils. Et les frangins ne voulaient fâcher leur géniteur sous peine de souffrir atrocement.

C'est donc pour cette raison que Frieza se coltinait Coola qui l'embêtait royalement avec ses histoires du nombre de planètes qu'il avait conquises et bla-bla-bla et patati et patata. Quel bavard celui-là ! Il en donnait pas l'air avec son air impassible mais Coola avait la langue bien pendue quand il le voulait.

Et ça, Frieza en avait horreur, il avait déjà du mal d'entendre les discussions de Zabon et de Jeece quand ils se retrouvaient dans la même salle de repos au même moment alors entendre le grand-frère déblatérer sa vie... Oui mais non merci bien. Cordialement.

Il serra alors davantage son verre qui se brisa sous l'emprise de sa poigne entaillant légèrement sa paume et éclaboussant le sol et son armure de jus de raisin fermenté. Il se tourna alors lentement vers son aîné. Ce dernier le regarda également.

Et sans crier gare, Frieza envoya alors un rayon dans le visage de Coola. Étant très résistant, le lézard violet n'en ressortit qu'avec quelques égratignures. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Frieza prit sa forme initiale et envoya un autre rayon sur son frère. Puis un autre et encore un autre avant d'enrouler sa queue autour du coup de Coola. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager mais sans grand succès. Frieza se fichait pas mal de savoir qu'il pouvait étrangler Coola. Tant mieux si c'était le cas d'ailleurs.

Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir le dessus, son aîné parvenu à se dégager. Il le toisa d'un air dur mais préféra ne rien dire et tourna les talons. Frieza soupira: même si il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer cette fois, la prochaine fois sera peut-être la bonne.


End file.
